


Erotyczne fantazje 4

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 4

Dłoń Weiss rozsunęła nogi Ruby, delikatnie dotykając jej kobiecości. Masowała ją powoli, wkładając w nią palec.

Po chwili położyła Ruby na łóżku, wsuwając swoją głowę między nogi młodszej łowczyni. Zaczęła językiem pieścić jej wilgotne i mokre łono. Kiedy Ruby poczuła, że Weiss daje jej rozkosz, postanowiła się odwdzięczy.

Wkrótce obie lizały swoje czułe miejsca, sprawiając sobie coraz więcej przyjemności. Nagłe fale rozkoszy zalały obie łowczynie. Ruby wyprężyła się, jęcząc, kiedy orgazm wypełnił całkowicie jej ciało, po chwili opadając bez słów na materac łóżka.

Weiss wstała i pocałowała Ruby prosto w usta. Gorący i namiętny pocałunek połączył nagie dziewczyny. Przytulone do siebie , oplecione rękoma, zasnęły w długi przyjemny sen.


End file.
